Tammy Larsen
For the other character known by the same first name, see Tammy Tammy Larsen is a character who attends Wagstaff School. Tina clings to the hope that she is her friend, despite several unfriendly things Tammy has done or said to her. She uses Tina and manipulates her more often than not. She first appears in Bad Tina where she is a new student. Tina gives her a tour, and later on gets into trouble with the school and her parents from her bad influence. They later befriend. When Tammy finds Tina's "erotic friend fiction", including Jimmy Jr. and Zeke, she decides to blackmail Tina into doing bad things. Tina gets grounded, and eventually tells Linda what happened. She encourages Tina to go to school and read the erotic fiction to her classmates, as Gene and Louise steal the real one back. Tina reads the fiction in front of the school, as she gets laughed at for being a freak. While Tammy is laughing at her, she starts to pass gas at a rapid speed, a problem she had earlier in the episode, and runs off due to the embarrassment. This makes everyone else forget about Tina's embarrassing fiction, while Jimmy Jr. found it slightly interesting. She returns in Broadcast Wagstaff School News when she lands the role as the news anchor instead of Tina. She later attempts to frame Tina by claiming she is the 'mad pooper' she has been reporting on. Personality Tammy can be described by many as a typical mean girl. Transferring to Wagstaff School in Bad Tina, she tries to pressure Tina into skipping school, lying to her parents, shoplifting and drinking alcohol. When Tina refuses to sneak out to the park with to meet Jimmy Jr. and Zeke, Tammy blackmails her by threatening to read her fanfiction in front of the entire school but is ultimately stopped by Gene and Louise. By the end of the episode she embarrasses herself by farting uncontrollably and runs off, making everyone forget about Tina's fanfiction. Per her "mean girl" persona, she is obsessed with appearance and popularity. In typical teen girl fashion, she is also shown to have a strong desire to be an "adult", often trying to act older and project a mature persona. She also refuses invite Tina to her Bar Mitzvah in Mazel Tina. Nonetheless, Tina begs Bob to cater the party but ends up stealing Tammy's spotlight after the latter is trapped along with Louise inside a giant replica of Tammy's head. After seeing Tina doing the things she was supposed to do, Tammy becomes furious and has a tantrum. Tammy sabotages Tina's chances at making the Wagstaff School News anchor, winning herself the recurring role in the series (Broadcast Wagstaff School News) alongside her best friend Jocelyn. Though both often tease or gang up against Tina, Tammy also treats Jocelyn poorly; insulting her, spreading gossip about her, and making Jocelyn do things for her. Despite Tammy's mean spirited and snobby nature, she is popular among the Wagstaff student body. For this reason, Tina feels the need to be kind to or friends with Tammy. However in the later seasons Tina started to see how horrible Tammy is and now have no problem standing up to her and insult her back. Relationships Zeke Tammy's romantic interest in Zeke lasts the course of the her first appearance in Bad Tina. In the episode, Tammy flirts with Zeke and breaks rules to impress him. Assumedly, Zeke's romantic interest in Tammy ends when she embarrasses herself by farting in front of the entire school at the end of the episode. Justin In Mazel Tina, Tammy plans to pick Justin as her partner for the Ladies' choice dance, since he's "the cutest boy in Hebrew school". Sadly, Tammy has to watch Tina take her place in the dance from above where she is trapped in a giant replica of her own head. Brett After she misses her spring break cruise ship, Tammy is moved to tears at the thought of staying with the Benchers and working at Bob's Burgers for the week. Brett notices her sobbing in the restaurant and comforts her. He tells her he is visiting form Bethesda and he thinks she's different. They exchange numbers. Tammy has a hard time expressing herself in her texts, so she delegates the task of talking to him to Tina. This gets the two into trouble when Brett wants to take Tammy on a date to Fro-Yo-Momma, and she must rely on Tina to tell her what to say in their conversation. Later, Brett shows up at Tina's window and has a deep conversation with a girl who he thinks is Tammy but who is really Tina. He and Tammy then Kiss for a long time, loudly. Tina confesses to Tammy that she, too, has feelings for Brett, and he ultimately discovers that the girls have been tricking him at the end of the episode. Tammy encourages the two to be together, since she thinks they both make her tired. Appearance Tammy is usually seen wearing a pink shirt with the right sleeve pulled down to reveal her shoulder, black pants and blue shoes. She wears heavy green eyeshadow and pink lipgloss. In Mazel Tina, she wears a bright blue party dress with heels and silver jewelry. In The Runway Club, she wears a sparkly purple gel bracelet and models an outfit made of paper. She is 4'7" tall. Hair Tammy's natural hair color is brown which she is shown with in "Bad Tina" but in all later episodes, her hair is blonde. She and Tina both mention the change in "Broadcast Wagstaff School News" but it's not fully established until "Sit Me Baby One More Time" that she dyes her hair and that blonde isn't her natural color. She wears a purple headband to hide her "dirty roots" in that episode. Promo images from "Bad Tina" depict Tammy with blonde hair like in later episodes but it appears brown in the aired episode. Trivia *In Bad Tina she is shown to have brown hair, in later episodes, her design is changed to her having blond hair. It's explained that this is because she now dyes it. *In Bad Tina, Andy and Ollie call Tammy a bathroom clown because of her makeup. *In Mazel Tina, it is revealed that Tammy is Jewish, though it's possible that she is only ethnically half-Jewish (most likely on her mother's side) as "Larsen" is not a traditionally Jewish name and is usually associated with Scandinavia. *Tammy considers herself the hottest girl in 8th grade (Adventures in Chinchilla-sitting) *Tammy is a member of the Wagstaff Whalers cheerleading squad (Gene It On). *Tammy farts when she is nervous (Adventures in Chinchilla-sitting). *Jocelyn says that if you breathe in Tammy's farts, you'll die, but Tammy contests, saying "That hasn't been proven 100%" (Gene It On) *Wears contact lenses (Sleeping with the Frenemy) *Tammy's father blow-dries her hair for her (Sleeping with the Frenemy) *In Bye Bye Boo Boo, Tammy's favorite Boyz4Now member is Allen. Quotes *"This is giving me a snore-gasm." *"I was born lucky because I was born me and not you." *"Don't have a crap attack." *"Her pom-poms make me wanna vom-vom." *"Don't be such a boob punch." *"You're such a locker stalker." *"Don't be such a tattle-tampon." *"What do you maxi-sads want?" *"Anything that's not a dog is a cat to me." *"Don't be such a goody two boobs." *"That wasn't me." (whenever she farts in public) *"Ugh, Tina, you're being a smell-entine." *"You're like an unsalted pretzel." *"What's up, universal nerdcare." *"Why don't you nerds go have wizard babies?" *"You're totally lying, and lying is bad for your skin." *"Stop being a rhymin hymen." *"I feel that I hate Jocelyn because I'm the hot one and she's the not one." *"Yeah, don't get your boobs in a bunch." *"Geez, Tina, you're such a horse-ass-kiss-perer." *"Yeah, don't get your pubes in a tube." Appearances Season 2 *Bad Tina Season 3 *Broadcast Wagstaff School News *Carpe Museum (non speaking cameo) Season 4 *Presto Tina-O *The Frond Files *Mazel Tina *Gene It On *World Wharf II: The Wharfening (or How Bob Saves/Destroys the Town - Part II) Season 5 *Tina and the Real Ghost *Can't Buy Me Math *The Millie-Churian Candidate *Adventures in Chinchilla-Sitting *The Runway Club Season 6 *The Land Ship *The Gene and Courtney Show *Lice Things Are Lice *Stand By Gene *The Hormone-iums *Bye Bye Boo Boo *The Horse Rider-er *Glued, Where's My Bob? Season 7 *Teen-a Witch *The Quirkducers *Ex MachTina *Bob Actually *A Few 'Gurt Men *The Grand Mama-pest Hotel *Ain't Miss Debatin' (non-speaking cameo) *Mom, Lies, and Videotape (non-speaking cameo) Season 8 *Sit Me Baby One More Time *V for Valentine-detta *Y Tu Ga-Ga Tambien (non-speaking) *Sleeping with the Frenemy *Go Tina on the Mountain *Mission Impos-slug-ble Season 9 *Tweentrepreneurs *UFO No You Didn't *Every Which Way but Goose *The Fresh Princ-ipal *If You Love It So Much, Why Don't You Marionette? *The Gene Mile (non-speaking cameo) Season 10 *Pig Trouble in Little Tina *Legends of the Mall *The Hawkening: Look Who's Hawking Now! *A Fish Called Tina Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Girls Category:Wagstaff Students Category:Antagonists Category:Characters introduced in Season 2 Category:Larsen Family Category:Secondary Characters Category:Villains Category:Teenagers